XMen 3: The Version of Sydoe
by Sydoe
Summary: This is what I think X-Men 3 should be like. Still incomplete, but please read and maybe review.


**X-Men 3:**

**The Version by Sydoe**

Prologue

Mutation- it is the key to our evolution. This process is normally slow, usually taking thousands of years. But every millennium, evolution leaps forward. And when it does, it gives one of five newborn children a unique and special gift. These people are known as _Homo Superior_, well known as Mutants. Usually during puberty, a mutant's power is discovered and if discovered by that mutant's community is either accepted by them or painfully denied. Sometimes, those who are denied come to a little place in Westchesterfield known as Xavier's Academy for Gifted Youngsters.

If you were to enter this academy, you would find something very common in these students: they are either orphans or runaways, frightened by their own powers or frightened by the people who hate the mutant for their power. But when they came to this academy, they found a new home; a new family to be with. They found happiness and belonging. They found acceptance and control. And they owe it all to one man: Professor Charles Xavier, sometimes or rarely known as Professor X.

Known to the students and unknown to the rest of the world, Professor X formed a team of mutants dedicated to fulfilling the Professor's dream: uniting humans and mutants together. This team is known to many as the X-Men.

The Texas desert stretched on for miles and miles on end for anyone who seemed to be driving a slow vehicle like say, a farmer's truck. Farmer Ang Johnson was a farmer too old for his age, driving a truck filled with chicken's eggs all the way to the other end of the desert.

As he drove, he constantly cursed under his breath, wondering why he was always the one driving there and back again. But then he remembered his childhood back then when his father was alive. He always remembered the times his father kept mentioning whenever he was angry, "Just look up to the stars, Ang…"

He stared out the window and smiled with his eyes so narrow, they almost seemed invisible. "Just look up to the stars," he repeated in his old voice. "Just look up to the stars…"

Ang pressed on the brake pedal and stared out to the stars. He leaned on his open window and sighed. "Just… look… at… the…" Suddenly, he was interrupted by an explosion that occurred right across the road. He screamed like anything but his scream was inaudible over the piercing sound of blazing fire. The concussion was so strong; it shook the truck and tipped it over to side of the road.

Ang was lucky to be alive and conscious though. He climbed out of the truck and ran away from the truck before it exploded. But it didn't. Confused and puzzled, he turned to the site of the explosion. "Damn military fools working on some new missile," he guessed.

But then again, he wondered about the wreckage. _Who knows? Maybe there's something in the pile of junk that's actually worth something._ He walked slowly to the explosion site and saw a large crater in the center of the explosion site.

The crater was at least seven feet deep and was really dark at the bottom. Ang looked closely at the bottom of the crater to see whatever it was that was inside that bomb that made the explosion so big.

What he saw at the bottom, he couldn't believe. Whatever it was, he thought he could see a human silhouette; a naked female body with auburn red hair. He hoped that he would be able to climb back up, but it was for a good deed. He slid down the slope of the crater side and came closer to the body. Hoping that his old and little body could bring her out of the crater, he tried to carry her over his back. But before doing that, he wanted to see this woman's face.

It was a sweet young girl's face, no older than possibly 20, with a little pair of yellow colored lips. Hoping that she was possibly alive, he felt the side of her neck for a pulse. He kept his fingertips there on her neck for about twenty seconds with nothing. He was about to give up until there it was- a small pulse enough to show that the girl was alive.

He smiled a little and asked, "Are you alright? What's your name?"

Ang looked up to her face again and saw her eyes open. But when he saw her eyes, they were glowing golden. His face was shocked. Ang dropped the girl's body and crawled backward and tried to run out of the crater. But it was too hard for him to climb out of.

He cried out for help and watched as the girl's body rose up from the ground and began to levitate. Ang began to scream for help now. The girl raised her hand at Ang and suddenly, he flew out of the crater and straight towards the bottom of his truck.

His body was crippled and he saw the girl levitate straight out of the crater and straight for Ang. "Please don't kill me! Oh God, please don't kill me!" he cried like hell.

He watched as she raised both hands and turned both into fists. "My name is Phoenix," she said as both fists turned into flame and the flame was aimed straight at Ang. At last, he screamed his final scream as he looked up to the stars.

Professor Charles Xavier lost his focus when his entire body jolted. He looked around himself and realized he was in the colossal room known as Cerebro, which Professor X thought of as the ultimate mutant finder.

Professor X pulled of his Cerebro headgear to reveal his shiny bald head and placed it back on the control panel. He slowly breathed and turned his mechanical wheelchair towards the door of Cerebro.

It slid open as it always did upon his approach. He hurriedly moved out of Cerebro and down the hallway towards the elevator. He had news for the X-Men.


End file.
